


Later

by jinx22



Series: What you didn't see of Hubert and Ferdinands Support Conversations [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, PWP, Smut, this is some soft slow sex yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: He feels more like a horny teenager then a man who had just gotten married, but he doesn’t care - it felt so good to be this close to Hubert again.





	Later

It was so different from the previous times they had had sex. 

In fact it felt like the first time they were having sex. 

It very well could have been the first time, for Ferdinand is not sure if the other two times had even counted as sex. It had only been the ministrations of two touched-starved young adults then. 

Now, though, it was different. 

This was making love. 

Ferdinand stilled in his movements of undressing as the door clicked open and close and smooth hands slipped around his waist, larger hands covering his own and stopping his undressing, soft lips pressing to his cheek.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Hubert’s voice comes against Ferdinand’s ear, causing chills to run across his arms at the deepness of his voice.

“You seem excited, Hubert.” Ferdinand says softly, leaning into the kiss that’s placed against his ear as Huberts hands slide up to his neck, pulling at the ends of his bowtie to undo it and letting it drop to the floor.

Hubert’s chuckle comes from deep in his chest, “It’s hardly my fault when you’ve looked absolutely ravishing in your suit all day,” he gently pulls at Ferdinand’s top buttons as he speaks, undoing them until he’s able to pull the white shirt back from Ferdinand’s freckled shoulders. 

The cold air bites at his skin and his nipples stiffen in response, more goosebumps crawling up his arms as Hubert’s hands slide down his chest, reaching for his wrists to pull out the small cufflinks.

He smiles shyly as his shirt is pulled from his arms and finally dropped onto the floor, Hubert’s careful hands running back up his arms slowly, grabbing a fistful of his hair which he curls his fingers through, pulling the orange locks to one side. Hubert’s breath ghosts across Ferdinand’s neck as he presses a hot kiss against the freckled skin, one hand still fisted in Ferdinand’s hair and the other around his waist, trailing up.

Goosebumps follow the movements and he shudders as the hand slides across his chest - tiptoeing along the ridges of his muscle until his hand stills over Ferdinands heart. His cock gives an interested twitch as Hubert's nails run over his hardened nipple, shivering again and tilting his head to the side to allow Hubert more room to kiss and bite at his neck. 

It was the first time Hubert had really explored his body - for all the other times they had immediatly skipped to the sex. It made him flush a deep red, and he hoped silently that he would have a chance to explore Hubert's body like this later.

Hubert is still kissing at the side of his neck, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin until it’s raw under the touch, using the hand he has in Ferdinand’s hair to lean his head to the side for more access.

“Are you planning on turning me into a vampire, my love?” Ferdinand asks quietly, and Huberts laugh is deep and rumbly as he presses another kiss against the same spot. 

Hubert’s hands slide down slowly, across the ridges of Ferdinand’s abdomen and the old scars - Ferdinand only notices then how as they still on his waist, they tremor from nerves just slightly. It pulls a smile onto his face, and he slowly turns around- taking Hubert’s hand’s in his and threading their fingers together. 

“We do not have to do this toni-”

“I want to.” Hubert cuts him off, fondly watching Ferdinand and pulling his hand away in favour to cup his cheek, “I just forgot how beautiful you were.” 

Ferdinand bites his bottom lip, his cheeks surely a bright pink hue now, as he leans up on his tippy toes to kiss Hubert in reply, reaching out to cup Huberts cheek to drag him in closer as the kiss deepens. He can feel Hubert’s smile through it, his fingers shifting back down to his neck slowly, wrapping around it loosely and pressing his thumb up against the middle of Ferdinand’s throat. 

Ferdinands hands slowly drop from Hubert’s face while they kiss, making quick work on pulling apart Hubert’s tie so it hangs over his shoulders, eagerly starting to undo the white shirt buttons until he’s able to pull it open, hands pushing inside to splay across the hard muscle of Hubert’s chest. 

“Ferdinand-” Hubert insists softly, pulling back from where their lips met, “please allow me to pleasure you tonight.” 

Ferdinand’s lips pulled into a small smile, “What sort of husband would I be if I did not touch you back?” He asks back, hands slowly sinking lower against Hubert’s skin, tracing his thumbs over sharp hips before shifting to the buttons of his dress pants, beginning to undo them too. 

“I insist, Ferdinand.” Hubert says, reaching down to take Ferdinand’s wrists in his hands in an attempt to pull them away, struggling to stop Ferdinand’s movements. 

“Nonsense.” He pulls one of his hands away, and the look on Hubert’s face shows surprise that he’s able to so easily, “I find just as much pleasure in touching you, as I do when you touch me.” Ferdinand reaches up to cup Huberts cheek with his spare hand, stroking a thumb over his bottom lip. “So please.”

“‘tis our wedding night, Ferdinand.” Hubert says, taking a step forwards and in doing so, throwing Ferdinand off guard. He wobbles in his step back and Hubert uses the chance to place a hand against his abdomen and shove him against the wall, pinning him there and sending a rush of arousal to his cock as he does. Hubert noticies, because his eyes go darker and his hand upon Ferdinand’s waist tightens, leaning in to kiss again. 

Except Ferdinand doesn’t give him the chance; because he uses his own strength to push off the wall and shove Hubert back into it, one hand on his husbands waist to keep him in place while the other grabs at Hubert’s wrists, pinning them to the side on the wall. Hubert opens his mouth to complain but Ferdinand shuts him up with a kiss, their hips pressing together as he sinks in closer. 

He can feel Hubert’s arousal against his own and he slowly presses forwards to grind their hips together, smiling as Hubert pulls back to let out a choked moan into his mouth. Hubert tries to push back in what feels like an attempt to throw Ferdinand against the wall again - but fails, muscles tensing under Ferdinand’s hold before giving up and scowling against Ferdinand’s lips. 

“You’re stronger than me.” He says in defeat, and Ferdinand smirks, pressing a kiss to his nose which Hubert huffs a breath out at. 

“I bet I could pick you up.” Ferdinand says, and Hubert’s eyes widen- 

“Do not--” 

“I could have carried you down the isle. Made you my bride.” 

Hubert wets his bottom lip as his cheeks go rosy, and judging from the hardness Ferdinand can feel twitch in his pants he suspects that Hubert isn’t totally against the idea. It’s a strange sort of thrill, one that Ferdinand had never expected himself to enjoy - for as much as he enjoys being thrown against a table or had in a dark corridor, the idea of making such a broody man crumble at his fingertips has its own sort of thrill.

Hubert’s throat bobs thickly as he swallows when Ferdinand uses his spare hand to pull open his black dress pants, brushing his knuckles against the hardness there and smirking as Hubert attempts to push off the wall again. 

Ferdinand’s hand stills, just enjoying for a few moments the way in which his husband keens for his touch - unable to help his hips from twitching forwards to find the precious friction that is Ferdinand’s hand. 

He let’s up eventually, slowly cupping Hubert’s dick through his undergarments, not missing the quick breath Hubert draws in as Ferdinand rubs his thumb over a vein he can feel through the material, 

“Ferdinand-” Hubert warns again softly as Ferdinand squeezes, sliding his slowly hand up the thick hardness, finger rubbing over the head of Hubert’s dick where precome was beginning to wet the material, ripping another soft hiss of pleasure from Hubert’s lips as his muscles strain.

“What is it my love?” Ferdinand asks back fondly, feeling braver the more sounds he’s able to pull from Hubert’s lips.

“I fear I will not be able to last for long if you continue-” Hubert admits in a soft tone, yet his body still presses forwards into the touches, chest rising in hard breaths from where Ferdinand can see it behind the half pulled away shirt.

Ferdinand’s grip loosens on Hubert’s wrists that have been pinned against the wall, instead pulling one hand to his lips where he presses a soft kiss against the back of it, lips lingering as he looks up - gaze sultry and orange eyes sparkling. He meets Hubert’s mint eyes that are clouded with arousal, and he admits he is surprised at how much this man is letting him see, 

“then do not last, Hubert,” 

Hubert’s breath hitches as Ferdinand pulls Hubert’s black underwear back, sinking his hand inside and wrapping his palm back around his cock, shifting his hand to stroke up slowly and enjoying the hisses of pleasure from Hubert in response. 

It’s exhilarating. 

They hadn’t touched each other in so long, and because of this Ferdinand can feel his own pants tighten, his gut heavy and warm from just the sounds Hubert is making. He presses forwards slightly, letting out his own stifled moan as Hubert’s leg shifts in between Ferdinand’s thighs - just enough so Ferdinand can begin to roll his hips against it. 

A shudder rolls through his body and he presses forwards again harder, hand twisting skillfully around Hubert’s dick which throbs dully in his palm as his movements speed up, more sticky beads of precome dripping down it’s side. 

Hubert’s breath is coming out in soft puffs that Ferdinand can feel against his neck as he leans forwards, arms that are now free sliding around Ferdinand’s waist to tug him in closer, pulling Ferdinand up his leg more. 

Ferdinand bites down on his lip to stop a soft moan, fisting a hand in Hubert’s shirt to help keep himself up as his eyes flicker downwards between them, watching his hand jerk up and down on Hubert’s cock, his own erection straining hard in his pants between them as he rolls his hips against Hubert’s thigh.

He feels more like a horny teenager then a man who had just gotten married, but he doesn’t care - it felt so good to be this close to Hubert again, breathing the same air as him and about to pull him off into completion and rut himself into an orgasm against the man’s thigh when -- _and Ferdinand was so completely unexpectant of it_ \-- Hubert’s hands sank under his thighs and in one swift movement pulled Ferdinand off the ground and lifted him against his waist.

Ferdinand grips around Hubert's neck as he’s swept off the floor, legs wrapping around his waist too as his cheeks redden and he pouts, "you stole my ide-"

“As if you think you could take me,” Hubert interrupts him smoothly, squeezing at Ferdinand’s muscly thighs where he grips them, and Ferdinand _would_ be mad, but it was like any thoughts he had were immediately cut by Hubert’s dark tone. It sent sparks of heat to his dick which is still enclosed in his pants between them, hard and pressed up in a tight package against Hubert’s chest. 

Hubert shifts him in his grip and Ferdinand positively_ whines _like a needy animal as he imagines Hubert’s stiff bulge rubbing along his ass crack, wishing that he had his pants off by now so Hubert could simply sink inside him-- 

One of Hubert’s large hands slides over his ass, unable to resist a firm squeeze, to keep Ferdinand upright while the other smoothes over his back, fingertips pressing into the exact right spot between Ferdinand’s shoulder blades, massaging small circles into the knots there. It wasn’t sexual,_ it was a massage_, but it made Ferdinand’s arm hairs stand up and his cock jerk in response. How such a simple touch managed to turn him on, he didn’t know.

“You are _teasing_,” Ferdinand mumbles, dipping his head against Hubert’s shoulder and attempting to press his hips forwards to gain some sort of friction, thighs tensing and untensing where they were wrapped around Hubert’s waist. Hubert just huffs a soft laugh, fingers sliding up further and into his hair, taking a handful of it and gripping, 

“I’m just making sure you know your place.” 

Ferdinand swallows thickly, and as the heat spreads to the tips of his toes, making his body feel like lightning, he takes a moment to decide silently that as much as he enjoyed pinning Hubert to the wall, and might enjoy making him come apart slowly one day, nothing would beat being pulled about like he was now.

Using the hand fisted in his hair, Hubert slowly pulls him forwards until their lips brush. His mouth is hot against Ferdinand’s own and finally, after pressing slow, teasing kisses to his bottom lip while keeping his head still with a fistful of orange hair, Hubert leans in to capture him in a deep kiss. Butterflies erupt in Ferdinand’s stomach as if it was the first time they had kissed, whining openly into Hubert’s mouth as teeth snag against his lips, a cool tongue swiping across the marks left and lapping up any blood that might spill. Hubert steps forwards until his knees hit the side of their shared bed, slowly lowering Ferdinand down onto it - all while their lips were connected.

_Show off._

Hubert’s hands shift to Ferdinand’s thighs again as they continue their kiss, fingers sliding up until they reach the buttons to his pants, which are easily popped open. Ferdinand lifts his hips slightly as Hubert begins to pull them off, earning a moan as the material snags over his crotch. 

Hubert laughs lowly into Ferdinand’s mouth, pulling his lips away to place a soft kiss against Ferdinands forehead, "shuffle back into the pillows, my love," and Ferdinand nods, doing as he's told and melting at the praise that falls from Huberts lips when he does, "good boy." 

Hubert kneels up on the bed between Ferdinand’s legs that spread for him as he finishes removing his own undergarments, cock standing proud and the slit shiny with cum as he pulls his underpants back fully. 

Ferdinand had almost forgotten how it looked, had almost forgotten what it _felt like_ to have that fill him, and the more he stares the more the need grows in the pit of his stomach to have this beautiful man who he had married earlier today inside of him.

Hubert leans back over Ferdinand, cupping his cheek and brushing a tear away that Ferdinand hadn't realised had spilt. 

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly, concern lacing his voice as Ferdinand nods, leaning up to press their lips together as an answer.

This kiss was gentle, and Hubert continued to cup Ferdinand’s cheek, caressing a hand over his face as they pressed closer, so ready to become each others. They had held off having sex since Hubert’s proposal a week earlier, and until their ceramony which had been earlier that evening. 

It had been Ferdinands idea, - and although a week was nothing, he wanted to preserve anything they had left between them until this night, in which he had only received an amused scoff in reply and Hubert cupping his cheek tenderly, telling him _something_ about how the church _doesn't exist _anymore but agreeing nonetheless. 

The ceremony itself has been small, a handful of close friends to watch as they read vows to each other - sweet and simple and everything Ferdinand didn’t know he wanted. Gone were the days that he had wanted a large ceremony, he had everything he needed in front of him. 

Spurred on by the happiness bubbling inside of him, Ferdinand's arms reachd up to drag Hubert in closer - one hand sliding through the back of his hair while the other grips at his shoulders which he is so, _so_ excited to mark later with endless bites. 

Similarly, Hubert's hands wring themselves back in Ferdinands hair, twisting the golden-orange locks between his fingers as they lean their noses together.

"I'm going to make love to you now, Ferdinand von Vestra."

Ferdinand's voice is a whine when he responds, "please."

Hubert leans away after pressing a peck to Ferdinand’s lips again, planting a trail of kisses down his chest and his stomach until he reaches Ferdinand’s cock, ignoring it (much to Ferdinand’s disappointment) in favour for his thighs, pressing slow kisses to the firm muscle. 

Ferdinand lets out a soft breath where he lays, grabbing a hold of the poor sheets once more and tugging at them as Hubert’s kisses become rougher - quickly turning into bites that mark his skin. His cock throbs heavy on his abdomen as Hubert’s hands come to wrap around his thighs too, sliding down until they’re pulling at Ferdinand’s butt cheeks, a soft sensation of breath ghosting across his asshole following it.

“Hubert--” Ferdinand chokes out, tilting his head back and pulling at the sheets again roughly as a cool tongue swipes up his ass crack, followed by a bite against his buttcheek. Ferdinand gasps breathlessly as Hubert repeats the motion, legs quivering at the feeling of Hubert’s tongue pressing inside of him- 

He risks a look, breath being ripped away from him as Hubert pulls back to meet his gaze, licking his smirking lips like he’s some sort of ravenous beast and Ferdinand is his meal, before dipping his head back down to continue. 

It’s a sensation like no other, wet and smooth and rough and hard all at the same time. While it makes Ferdinand grip at the bed sheets in a want to come, it’s also a slow, heavy build of arousal that emcompases his entire body. 

“Feel’s’good,” Ferdinand drawls, lifting his head up again as Hubert pulls back, pressing a lingering kiss to Ferdinand’s thigh, then kissing up his until he reaches his knee, “You taste delectable,” Hubert says smoothly, hand sliding down along Ferdinands calf, slowly lifting his leg to his face and pressing a long kiss against the pointy bone of his ankle, “All of you, you’re just delightful.” He mumbles, resting his head against the side Ferdinand’s foot, cupping his ankle delicately in his hand. 

There’s an odd sense of power in it, Ferdinand feels, and his chest swells with the amount of trust Hubert must be placing in him right now, the amount of love that must be behind those words. Ferdinand feels as if he would never want to abuse that power, he would never want to misguide Hubert. 

“You are being so sweet to me,” he ends up mumbling out - voice sounding more spent than intended. 

Another sweet peck is pressed to the side of his foot before kisses are trailed back to his ankle, holding it as if Ferdinand’s body were that of a God, as if he were a sacred blessing at a temple. 

If it were not for the way that he can see Hubert’s cock is still stiff between his legs, Ferdinand would wonder if Hubert were just doing this because he knows of Ferdinand’s love for praise. 

Another kiss is placed to his knee before his leg is put back down in order to lean across to their bedside table and reach for the small bottle of oil they keep. Yet as he sits back, he lifts Ferdinand’s leg up over his shoulder, leaning into it fondly. 

The cork is pulled from the bottle and Hubert is generous with the amount he pours onto his fingers, slicking the shiny liquid over his hands, “You were the one who taught me to be open, do you wish you hadn’t?” Hubert asks, hand sinking back between Ferdinand’s thighs where it’s still wet from saliva, gently running circles with his middle finger around his pucker. 

Ferdinand forces a slow breath through his body, breathing out through his mouth as the finger pushes inside, feeling raw and hot unlike Hubert’s tongue, “I did not say that,” he manages to get out, not missing the deep chuckle in reply as the finger pushes more, “I just did not realise how much you enjoyed my body.”

The finger presses deeper, and Ferdinand sucks in a breath as it burns - how his younger self had done this so often he did not know. 

"Von Vestra, I _worship_ your body. I am but a servant to your needs," Hubert replies smoothly, and Ferdinand is unable to help the sinking in his heart as Hubert speaks. Does he feel obliged to do this? Because he thought it was the only thing Ferdinand wanted?

There's too much to unravel for now, so he pushes it into the back of his head for later in favour for glancing to Hubert, 

"_I_ want to make you come apart, _a-ah_, later," Ferdinand slurs a Hubert's fingers twists inside of him, still keeping up the steady pace, "make _you_ feel s'good.." 

Huberts brows draw together quizzically - his movements blanching slightly - "why is that?" 

"coz I love you, you great bafoon, 'tis why I married you," Ferdinands features crumble in pleasure as Hubert's movements pick up again, noticing the small smile crossing Hubert's face the more Ferdinand rambles. It's small, and Ferdinand doubts Hubert believes his words, but it's a start,

"mmh… 'worship you as much as you do- _o-oh_, me--” he manages to get out before his voice turns into a loud gasp, fading into a moan as Hubert’s finger curls against just the right spot.

All feelings of the raw, burning sensation from earlier disappear to be replaced by pure bliss. He tugs at the bed sheets again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as the same finger curls inside him again, before slowly dragging out. 

“Hubie--” Ferdinand mumbles, back arching in an attempt to keep Hubert inside of him, “If you worship me so much then _please_ put your fingers back in--” there’s humour to his voice, and as he cracks an eye open he can see a small smirk on Hubert's face as he slowly presses two fingers inside.

It starts slow before working up a rhythm again, the fingers scissoring carefully- stretching out in just the right spot, like even after all these years Hubert still knew where it felt good. 

Lips press a small kiss to his knee as he eases a third finger inside, pushing in to the knuckles as Ferdinand rolls his hips downwards, straining for more, “Are you ready?” Comes Huberts soft voice to which Ferdinand nods, feeling awfully empty as Hubert pulls away again.

Ferdinand shifts on the bed, tugging a pillow under his hips as Hubert dribbles what is left of the oil over his cock, giving it a few long jerks before lining it up and gently starting to ease himself inside as he leans over Ferdinand again. 

It aches, of course - they had been without sex for years and Hubert was (not that Ferdinand had anyone to compare it to) quite well endowed. Yet, as it aches, he feels so ridiculously full and good at the same time.

Maybe it’s because of the way Hubert’s mouth drops open in pleasure, or maybe it’s because of the careful way Hubert pushes himself in, so gentle as Ferdinand’s body would snap under the pressure. 

Ferdinand doesn’t get time to think anymore as Hubert eases himself deeper into the heat, pulling a sob from his chest. It makes Hubert still in his movements, drawing his gaze upwards to meet Ferdinand’s as concern spreads across his face;

“I’m hurting you-” Hubert says softly, leaning forwards to gently rest his hand to Ferdinand’s cheek, brows twitching as Ferdinand leans in to press a sweet kiss to his palm, “No no, it’s good-” he promises, “-please continue.” 

Hubert nods stiffly, but his expression shows he is still unsure - where the concern had come from Ferdinand did not know, however he did not mind the softer side Hubert was currently showing. Hubert shifts on the bed, taking Ferdinand’s thigh to re-place it around his waist, hand shifting to dig short nails into the soft pale skin of his hip, using it as leverage to continue his movements.

It feels so ridiculously good as Hubert leans forwards, his other hand sliding across Ferdinand’s chest, thumb rubbing over his softened nipple in an attempt to distract Ferdinand from the pain as he becomes fully seated inside, dipping his lips to Ferdinand’s neck to press a soft kiss against his throat.

Ferdinand eyes, half lidded, roam across the man above him - marvelling at the way Hubert’s chest rises and falls with each deep breath, his raven hair falling over his eyes and small beads of sweat making his back sheen as the moonlight streams in through the window.

He feels entranced by how beautiful Hubert looks. The ridges of his muscle and his sharp shoulders and hips, long experienced fingers that are worn and burnt at the tips, red lines of strain down each finger from years of dark magic. His almost-grey skin, ready to be bitten and littered with old scars - each ready and begging to be kissed. 

Ferdinand is unsure that Hubert knows the power he holds, for Ferdinanad felt he would surely do anything for this stunning man.

Perhaps that is how Hubert feels about him?

The raven is being ever so patient, his muscles twitching under his skin as he waits for Ferdinand’s body to become settled enough before he moves. Ferdinand can feel the shudders that run through his body with each moment this goes on, letting out a soft breath and shifting on the bed - clenching his ass around Hubert’s cock which makes the larger man practically _whimper_, the veins in his arms pulsing, 

“Ferdinand, I-"

"You can continue," His voice sounds more wanton then he had realised as he speaks, crackling in a moan as Hubert pulls out slowly before snapping his hips back in. 

Huberts breath is hot when he moans against Ferdinand's against his neck, his nails digging deeper and forming little crescent shaped bruises into the freckled skin of Ferdinand’s thigh as he continues the movements - each thrust rough and out of time but just as pleasurable as they relearn how to move around each other, eventually working up a rhythm.

Tears roll down Ferdinand’s cheeks, and he grips tight onto Hubert’s back, fingers digging into his sweaty shoulder blades as his forehead dips to the crook between Hubert’s shoulder, body shaking with each snap of Hubert's hips inside of him. He gasps into the skin as his thrusts deepen, moaning openingly against Hubert’s neck before biting deep into his shoulder, earning a soft grunt of pleasure in response, 

"You feel so good," Hubert praises between the endless kisses he’s placing against Ferdinand’s neck, arms holding tighter where they tuck around Ferdinand’s body, one hand finding the back of his hair which he grips onto, breaths coming in shorter gasps as he moves quicker. 

Ferdinand’s legs hook around Hubert's waist to spur him on, digging his heels into Hubert's back as his arms wrap tighter around Hubert's neck, mind feeling blank apart from Hubert,   
  
Hubert,   
  
_Hubert_.

"Good boy.. You're so good-" Hubert praises in a soft string of sweet nothings that Ferdinand can hardly focus on, his voice and moans throaty and deep.

Huberts muscles tense, pushes getting deeper and grunts more breathy as he nears his climax. Ferdinand too, can feel his own orgasm climbing closer, a string of precome leaking from the tip of his cock and onto his stomach. 

"I'm so close-" Hubert mumbles, one hand pulling back from where it was tucked under Ferdinand’s lower back, searching for Ferdinands dick between their bodies which once found, he starts to jerk off in time to his quick movements. Ferdinand unwraps his arms from around Hubert's shoulders, sliding his hands forwards to take Hubert's face in his hands, guiding their lips together to kiss him.

It was a brief kiss, for Hubert's features crumple soon after and he groans into Ferdinand's mouth- teeth digging into Ferdinand's bottom lip and sending Ferdinand over the edge too as the fist around his dick jerks harder.

Time seems to freeze, and Ferdinand can feel his thigh cramping from where it’s hooked around Hubert’s waist, his veins on fire with so much pleasure - slowly starting to come down as the sparks of pleasure turn into _toomuchtoomuch_ as Huberts hand milks the cum from his dick, unable to help but twitch into Hubert's hand as he watches his cum streak their chests. 

Hubert pulls his hand away slowly, fingers sticky and dripping with white which he raises to his lips, licking it off devilishly despite Ferdinand’s soft whine of protest; “You are a beast, Hubert-” 

But still he smiles, pleased as Hubert leans back down to kiss his cheek before shifting backwards to slowly pull out his softening cock, a dribble of cum along with it, ruining the bedsheets.

“A beast in which you tamed, my love.” Hubert murmurs, meeting Ferdinand’s gaze, “Please wait here, I want to find a warm cloth to wash you.” 

He nods slightly, lifting his head as Hubert leaves, silently admiring his ass and wondering what had brought on the multitude of different pet names for himself, not that he minded. Ferdinand shifts to slowly sit up on the bed, glancing down between his own thighs which are littered with red bites and marks, chewing on his bottom lip as Hubert walks back over, looking up at him,

“Are you okay?” Hubert murmurs, taking a seat back down and reaching out with the cloth to smooth it across Ferdinand’s chest. 

“Mm.. better than okay,” He says back, leaning in to press their lips back together sweetly, laughing as Hubert pushes him away, 

“I’m trying to clean you, dear.” Hubert tuts, reaching to cup Ferdinands face, smoothing a thumb under his eye as if catching an imaginary tear. “You cried while we were..." He trails off, brows pulling down, "I admit, I was… worried I had hurt you.” Hubert hums, and the way he averts his gaze shows Ferdinand that he’s having difficulty being outward with his emotions.

Ferdinand's heart swells with pride, and he leans into Hubert's hand that's resting on his cheek, raising his own hand to cup Huberts, keeping it still when he turns his head to kiss into the palm.

“You make me so happy, Hubert. I was just… overwhelmed with my feelings for you.” He says as the washcloth shifts to clean between his thighs. "Nevertheless, they are good feelings. They are just... a lot - like nothing I have experienced before," 

“I feel similarly.” Hubert admits after a few moments, pulling away so Ferdinand can lay back down, dipping the cloth between Ferdinands legs to clean his backside, “today, our marriage,.. has been the best day of my life, and this is because of you.”

As Hubert glances up to Ferdinand’s face, he can see his eyes are glossy, and Ferdinand forces himself to bite down on his bottom lip, patting the space on the bed beside him to try to get Hubert to lay down, “_every day_ I’m with you is the best day of my life.” Ferdinand replies as Hubert lays down beside him, stealing the cloth from him when he does, to rub across Hubert’s chest.

“Ah, are we recting our vows again?” Hubert asks, and Ferdinand smiles, shuffling around to pull the covers up over their hips, entangling their legs together under the material as they shift so Ferdinand is able to rest his head on Hubert’s chest, discarding the cloth over the other side of the bed, dropping it to the floor.

“If you would like me to cry again, then we can.” 

“You would think by now, with the amount of crying you’ve done over the past week, you would be all dried up by now.” Hubert replies, arm slinking under Ferdinand’s waist, despite Ferdinand’s mock-offended gasp as he's tugged in smoothly.

"I'll have you kn- mmh-" He's cut off by Hubert's lips, muffling his reply and emptying his head of all rational thoughts as he's dragged back into a warm embrace, filling his heart with love all over again as their hands find each other, fingers entwining, the metal of their matching rings softly clinking between the sounds of soft kisses. 


End file.
